


Exit Wound

by cyanidegirl



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Onesided, Pining, Rejection, Wow this is deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidegirl/pseuds/cyanidegirl
Summary: Little boy, little boy, what did you thing was going to happen?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt.

    Little boy, you are trying so hard to patch a wound that cannot be patched.  You are trying to put a band aid on a severed limb, trying to put a gauze square over a hole in you chest.

      Little boy, you were so brave.  You sliced down your chest and opened your ribs for him so he could see you heart, see how it beats for him, and ripped it out.  He took those hands, the ones you've always wanted to hold, and punched right through your chest.  He left you lying on the ground, and you smiled at him and apologized for getting blood on his hands.

      Little boy, you have become the definition of exit wound, painful and gaping and so very hard to heal.  No one can see this though, because of course you wouldn't want anyone to worry.  Wouldn't want to hurt him by telling him how he hurt you, how his _simple_ rejection tore through you and ripped your insides to shreds.

**Little boy, this is a wound that will never heal.  Not even when he ceases to exist.**


End file.
